Sound the Bugle
by Azure151
Summary: Hey all! While listening to a song, I suddenly came up with this idea. It involves when Prussia was being broken up, and my own take on it. Enjoy!


Thank you all for reading this! This is the first time I have every written Prussia (whom I do not own) and the female dubbed "Engel" (Angel, who I HAVE made up). I hope you guys like this ^-^ This came to mind as I was listening to "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. It's kind of sad, but then uplifting. Hopefully like this story.

* * *

><p>England strode ahead of the others, back as straight as if he had a rod through his spine. His steps sounded clipped in their expensive shoes, unlike the others from behind him. Two soldiers heavy boots tramped on the expensive marble floor. Polished, but worn. In between them, they carried a stumbling albino with blood red eyes. His clothes were torn and stained with the taint of war, as where his shoes. Shoulders slumped, Prussia didn't even look up, trying to block out the screams of his brother.<p>

The group walked a long way through many twisting corridors. Eventually, they came to a round room, where a solid looking half circle sprouted out of the floor. Everything was pristine white marble, small slits high in the walls served for natural light. England walked up to a small door and opened it, looking at Prussia with a slightly contempt face.

"For your sins you are to vanish. Your land will be split up and you shall be no more" England chanted, unable to keep the sneer from his face. "For your sins you are to be placed in darkness and light and solitary." Finishing the traditional words for a second time, the first being in front of everyone else. Nodding to the guards, Prussia was pushed into the marble half circle and the door closed.

At first, it was all dark, but then Prussia, when he decided to have one last look around before he gave up, noticed a small light coming from below him. He carefully moved down the stairs, and shuffled forward, dragging his feet on the ground and finally stopped as he saw the small tunnel come to an end. There was small slits of light coming down from up above.

Prussia's knees gave way suddenly, and he suddenly felt very, very light. Slumping forward, he almost gave up all of his strength, ready to go when he had to, before he saw a slim blond haired girl with high cheekbones seeming to materialize in front of him. She was wearing a white halter gown, the pleats of the skirt ending at her knees. The girl frowned, her fine eyebrows almost coming together as her dark, sparkling blue eyes, like the pools of a clean underwater lake, flickered with concern.

"Is this the mighty Prussia before me, ready to give up?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle, but still seeming to hold a bit of scorn. She walked forward, bare, small feet not making a noise on the cold marble floor. Kneeling down, she grabbed a wineskin from her back, it also white, and gently got the Prussian to drink, which he did carefully.

"Do not cease to exist, Gilbert. Whether Prussia lives on or not does not make your fate of death certain. Remember who you are, be strong. Do not let your courage waver, you are the great kingdom of Prussia." She stood up and bent over, cupping Prussia's face with a hand. "Remember who you are, be strong, be free..."

"Can...can I call you Engel?" he asked, slipping into german at the last word. The girl, or angel, smiled. She started to stroke his cheek with her long, thin fingers, her face soft and caring. Her eyes locked with Prussia's, showing no fear, only concern and...love?

"You can call me angel, if that is your wish. Sleep, Prussia, you have a big life ahead of you" Engel murmured, voice soft and oddly kind. She stood up as the white eyelids closed over the red orbs, turning around and moving silently out of sight. Making sure that Prussia wasn't looking, she slipped into a hidden passage. She wasn't alone.

"It's done. He'll endure" Engel said, looking slightly sad.

"Do not worry, nor mourn, little Rose. Your father was kind enough to give us this warning. Now, let us leave. We do not want to be discovered now" a males voice said. A tall, muscular man turned around and continued to walk, leading his female companion further into the shadows.

* * *

><p>^-^ Review, pwease?<p> 


End file.
